


Haikyuu's Peak

by Crazy_Sarah98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Destruction, F/M, M/M, Romance, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Sarah98/pseuds/Crazy_Sarah98
Summary: Daichi is sent to a small town in Washington to investigate some minor activity at a supposedly dormant volcano. But he finds out this sleeping giant just might be waking up, and the town in danger. More importantly, the cute Mayor and his kids could be in danger....Alternatively:Have you seen the movie 'Dante's Peak'? If you have, it's that but Daisuga and a few plot tweaks
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

"Daichi! Just in time" Yui laughs  
"Yui, how many times do I gotta tell you, stop waiting until the last minute to leave!" Daichi lectures his fiance.  
"I know, I know! But won't this make for one hell of a story?" Yui winks  
"Whatever, let's go!" Daichi doesn't bother with his seatbelt as he takes off. A sideways glace shows Yui looking unbothered by the volcanic eruption. 

"You're insane" He mutters  
"Says the one driving like a mad man!" Yui jabs  
"I'm sorry, I'd just rather not die here!" Daichi snarks as a small piece of flaming debris falls through the roof.  
"Shit!" Yui hisses, clutching her burnt leg  
"Are you alright?" Daichi panics  
"Just keep going!" Yui yells. Daichi nods as he weaves through the trashed streets. Just when they seem close to safety, more debris comes through. But this time, it struck Yui's head. She convulses, sending Daichi's heart into over drive as he speeds up. He hopes he could save her, but in his heart he knows it's too late. Yui Michimiya, the love of his life, is dead. He makes it out of the danger zone with tears in his eyes.  
\-------------------------------------  
(Four Years later)

Daichi lets the answering machine pick up the incoming call; he didn't feel like interrupting his cool down.  
"Daichi, you there?" It's Ukai's voice. "I know you're there. Whatever. Listen, we've got some data coming in from the Northern Cascades. I was wondering if you'd be willing to take a look? Let me know the minute you get my message! Bye" CLICK! Daichi sighed as he finished his push ups. He hadn't even packed for his vacation yet, maybe he should go....

His team happens to be right there when he walks in. "Daichi! Aren't you supposed to be on vacation right now?" Nishinoya laughs  
"You can't leave work alone, can you?" Kiyoko smirks  
"Ukai called me. Said there was something happening in the Northern Cascades" Daichi just shrugs  
"You could've said no. A vacation won't kill you Daichi!" Asahi calls after him. Daichi ignores him in favor of walking to Ukai's office.

"Daichi! Sorry to drag you in like this. But there's activity around Dante's Peak. Figured we'd send you in to check."  
"Dante's Peak? You're kidding" Daichi scoffs  
"I know. The chances of eruption are like what, 1 in 1000? But it's better safe than sorry." Ukai explains.  
"More like 1 in 10,000. But fair enough. I'll look" Daichi nods, looking at the seismic records.  
"Great. Pack for a couple days" Ukai smiles.  
\--------------------------------------

Daichi can't help but smile as he drives through the small town. "'Diversity Appreciation' huh?" He chuckles as he pulls into the motel parking lot. 

"Good afternoon! How can I help?" A cheery old man asks as Daichi enters.  
"Hi. I'd like a room for 1 please?" He requests.  
"Absolutely!" The man chirps.  
"Alright you'll be in room 10, just down towards the end there" He says once Daichi's paid  
"Wonderful! Could you tell where I could find Mayor Sugawara?" Daichi asks.  
"Down around the corner! There's a big stage set up right now, can't miss it. He's accepting an award. Dante's Peak was just named the #1 Most Diverse Small Town in the USA! Population under 20,000" The old man proudly smiles.  
"Hence the Diversity Appreciation stuff going on?" Daichi grins.  
"Oh no! This is something we do every year" The man chuckles. "Enjoy your stay!"  
"Thanks, I will" Daichi replies


	2. Chapter 2

Koushi Sugawara was rushing as he knocked on his adopted daughter's room. "Natsu, honey? It's time to go!" He calls  
"I'm right here Papa!" The 8 year old giggles, holding his jacket.  
"Oh, thank you dear. Shouyou?" He opens his son's door.   
"Shouyou said he'd meet us there" Natsu said   
"Oh ok. Well let's go before we're late!" Koushi smiles as he shoos the girl down stairs. 

"I'd like to thank you Carrie? Carmen? Oh what's that lady's name?!" The single father groans  
"Carrie Papa, Carrie" Natsu reminds him.   
"Ah, thanks."   
"You're welcome! Can we go see Takeda-sensei after this?" Natsu asks   
"Mmmm maybe. I've gotta take some one up the mountain today anyways" Koushi nods  
"Yay!" the red head cheered. "I'll be in the front row" She states before getting out of the car  
"Alright sweetie" Koushi smiles as he makes his way on stage. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present to you our town's mayor, Koushi Sugawara!" His assistant announces.  
"Thank you, Derek! Good afternoon!" Koushi greets. "It's an honor to be up here today. I know we pride ourselves on the towns unique mix of races, cultures, ethnicities, ect. But it's a special feeling to know we've been acknowledged by the US Census as such. With that being said, I'd like to thank Ms. Carrie Woodfeild from US Census for presenting us this award. Ms. Woodfeild?"  
"Thank you Mayor. It's my absolute delight and honor to present to you the award for Most Diverse Small Town in the USA, population under 20,000!" A blonde woman kindly smiles as she hands Koushi the award.

The crowd cheers and hollers as Koushi finishes his last remarks and walks away.   
"Great job Papa!" Natsu cheers as she runs to Koushi.  
"Thanks Sweet Pea. Where's Shouyo? I thought you said he'd be here" Koushi says  
"I dont know. That's what he told me" She shrugs.   
"I bet I know where he's at" Koushi sighs  
"Excuse, Mayor Sugawara?" A dark haired man approaches.  
"Hi yes! Can I help you?" He asks   
"Yeah I'm Daichi Sawamura from the US Geological Survey. I was sent to take a look at your volcano" The man explains   
"Oh yes! Your boss called from Portland. Follow me! I'll take you there" Koushi smiles "Oh and please, just call me Suga or Koushi"   
"Alright then Suga, lead the way." Daichi smiles.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've gotta make a quick stop." Koushi explains.  
"Oh no worries" Daichi assures  
"Thanks" Koushi smiles as they pull up to the abandoned mine. "SHOUYOU!" He shouts, honking the horn.  
"Do you have any kids?" Natsu leans forward.  
"Nope." Daichi shakes his head.  
"Oh. Well you do seem kinda young like Papa. He's only 32, but adopted my brother and I when we were 12 and 4" She explains.  
"Oh really? I would've never guessed!" Daichi chuckles, making Natsu giggle.  
"Alright, sit tight. I've gotta get out apparently" Koushi sighs  
"Ok!" Natsu nods. "Shouyou's in trouble"   
"Is he?" Daichi asks  
"Yep! Him, his boyfriend, and their friends like to hang out in the mines even though Papa tells them not to" Natsu tells him.  
"Oh I see" Daichi nods. 

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of there? The 4 of you should know better. You're 16 years old! Go home alright?" Koushi lectures the 4 teens who crawled out.  
"Sorry Mayor. Am I still allowed to come over and stay for the weekend?" A blue haired kids asks.  
"Yes, Kageyama. I'm not going to make you change your plans over this." Koushi replies.   
"Alright. See you then" The boy nods.  
"Bye Tobio!" A red head boy waves before getting in the car. "Sorry Papa." He says as they drive away.  
"You know I have no problem with you guys hanging out, right? I just don't want you in the mines. It's too dangerous!" Koushi glances at the rear view mirror.  
"I know! But the mine is cool" Shouyou huffs  
"Sorry kiddo. But it's a no" Koushi replies.  
"Fine. Who's this?" he asks his dad  
"This is Dr Daichi Sawamura! He's a volcanologist. He's just here to make sure everything's fine" Koushi smiles   
"Hi there" Daichi waves   
"Hi! If we're going up the mountain, can we go to Takeda's?" Shouyou asks  
"Funny, Natsu asked the same thing earlier. Do you mind if we make another stop?" Koushi asks  
"No it's fine!" Daichi assures him  
"Thanks"  
\-----------------------------------

The kids bounce in excitement as they drive up to a small cabin. They hop out and run when Koushi barely parks.  
"Calm down guys!" Koushi laughs  
"Well what do we have here?" An older man with curly black hair asks.  
"SENSEI!!!!" The children scream and swarm him.   
"Hi! What brings you guys here?" The man asks  
"Papa had to bring someone up the mountain, and we wanted to see you" Natsu giggled.   
"Oh is that who Genji's jumping on?"   
"Genji! Down boy!" Shouyou gasps while he gets the rottweiler's attention.  
"I'm sorry about that! I swear he thinks he's still a puppy" The man chuckles. "I'm Ittetsu Takeda. I'm Koushi's mentor and father figure of sorts" He introduces himself.  
"Daichi Sawamura, volcanologist. We've got some slightly abnormal readings here, so they sent me to take a look." Daichi shakes his hand   
"Oooooh. I don't think there's a problem." Takeda smiles  
"Probably not, but I still wanna make sure" Daichi laughs.  
"Understandable. Well why don't we all go? Maybe we can hit the hot springs!" Takeda suggests. "If it's ok with you guys"  
"I'm fine with it. Will it bother you at all Daichi?" Koushi asks.  
"Nope, not at all. Let's go"


End file.
